Trapped
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: "No but then that's because I do it every year so the problem never arises!"


**Trapped**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **None

**Pairing:- **Sandra Gerry

**Rating:- **K

**Achieve:- . /group/new_tricksff/**

**Summary:- **"No but then that's because I do it every year so the problem never arises!"

**Author's Note:- ** A little bit of K rated fun based on ten random words(the words are in bold and underlined!) from the fantastic Beth and also T in the alphabet challenge.

"Remind me again why I'm doing this?" His head and shoulders are in the attic while I'm holding the very rickety ladder and he knows why he's doing it. It's his way of apologising for bailing out on dinner with my mother last night and making me listen to four hours of wedding questions alone!

"You know why if you'd not wormed your way out of dinner last night I'd be much more in the mood to curl up on the sofa and watch Saturday night TV." He's grumbling and wobbling on the ladder and he's grabbed for the nearest box and toppled it showering us both in red **Tinsel** "And you've been promising me you'd do it since the end of the summer."

"I don't know why you insist on doing this every year anyway has it ever made any difference?"

"No but then that's because I do it every year so the problem never arises!" He's got completely into the attic now and I'm following him. I hate it up here but unless I'm supervising I can never be sire he's doing it right.

"Well everything is fine down this end; are you going to check that end or do you want me to do it too?" He knows damn well I want him to do it I'll supervise but I'm not going near them. See every **autumn** I like to get the mouse traps in the attic checked and re-baited. I'm terrified of mice and my worst nightmare is to have the problem my neighbours three doors down had a few years ago. They were sitting minding their own business one night when they heard scratching in the attic and it turned out then had a nest of 4 adults and **12** babies in one corner. It makes me shiver just thinking about it and when Jessica told me about it when I met her a few days later at the local garage I didn't sleep for a week I was convinced every noise I heard was mice and they were coming to get me.

"You know I love you a little more every year when you do this for me and now that you're the man of the house if's your job anyway!" He's finished now and is rolling his eyes at me but it's true. In four months we're getting married and this is now as much his home as mine so he's just as responsible for keeping it mouse free!

"So who did you con into laying traps for you before I was the man of the house as you put it?" We've made it back downstairs and he's washing his hands while I pour us both a glass of wine.

"Whoever was available, it wouldn't be the first time Jack was crawling about up there I even got **Clarky** to do it one year."

"Now there's a blast from the past." He's right Clarky was good for the team but too you to stay with us for too long, he was destined for bigger things. Sometimes those early days of the unit seem like another life, then I'd certainly not have thought after all these years we'd be lying here on the sofa drinking wine and deciding what to watch on a Saturday night. "Have you heard how he did after he left us and the dungeon?"

"Yeah he's out of uniform and made inspector he was working with the **fraud** squad last time I heard, he did well but then he was smart and ambitious he was always going to go far."

"He was a nice young lad I'm glad he's doing ok we should think about inviting him to the wedding it'd be nice for us all to catch up again." He has the sweetest ideas at time and he's right we'll definitely do that I mean he was there at the beginning it's only right.

"Gerry why are we watching Total wipe-out? We're not idiots and we don't have kids to entertain!" Some of the early evening TV is terrible on a Saturday I know it family viewing and I get it but I shouldn't have to endure watching it!

"Nothing else on until later and we're not really watching it anyway now that I'm paid my penance for not being there last night I want to know what your mother thinks would be "perfect" for our wedding this week. Let me guess you should have eight bridesmaids all decked out in buttercup **yellow** chiffon and carrying baskets of petals instead of flowers?"

We're both laughing but compared to some of the things she's come up with that idea is tame. So far I've had the low down on exactly how we should decorate the reception venue, how many people we should invite, flowers for the church, cars and which photographer her friend Lily's granddaughter used who was apparently brilliant. When she got on to my cousin Michael's wedding and how Uncle Bob almost choked when he was drunk and stuck an **apple** in his mouth to do an impression of the suckling pig on the buffet table I thought I'd die laughing.

"No she's given up trying to convince me to have bridesmaids but after your no show last night I think the main thing she wants is for me to marry someone else! You are very much in the bad books at the minute." Ha now he looks scared see pissing me off is one thing but he knows he is in serious trouble if he annoys her she'll never let him forget it.

"I should ring and apologise, turn on the charm a little and get her back on my side."

"If you ring her tonight you'll be in even more trouble and no amount of charm will get you out of it. You know she goes to Lily's on Saturday nights to watch **casualty** and bitch while drinking a bottle of wine or four."

"Shit yeah I forgot about her blood and bitch night! I'll ring her tomorrow or maybe call in on my way back from taking Gerry Junior to football. I'll take her some flowers or chocolates or something."

"Make it both and make sure the chocolates are **Ferraro Roche **and the flowers aren't carnations and you might stand a chance." Much as I love to tease him I like the fact that it's important to him that she likes him. We both know I love him so much that it wouldn't matter if he was permanently in the dog house with her, he would just be joining me since I'm there most of the time anyway, but he likes to know we have her "blessing".

"Will do but you'd never really want to marry someone else would you?" He's giving me puppy dog eyes that tell me he's not asking seriously he just wants me to say it.

"Not so long as you keep setting my mouse traps!" Now we're both laughing and our regular Saturday night has started. Later I'll remind him why I couldn't think about being with anyone else even if I wanted to but for now we'll snuggle on the sofa, make our way through the bottle of wine and just enjoy being together.


End file.
